


Realidad

by ravenW_97



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Los Sakamaki NO existen, excepto dentro de la cabeza de Yui...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: La misma rutina de siempre, Yui pensaba que todo sería mejor si tan solo ella no los escuchara, a "ellos", a los que rompen su cordura.
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Brothers
Kudos: 1





	Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Publicado originalmente:** 14/septiembre/2015.
> 
>  **Edit.** 27/noviembre/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para la felicidad de todos—.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** _«Así irán los diálogos de los Sakamaki, cuando lean el Fic entenderán el motivo»_. En este drabble Yui es normal y vive con su familia, por lo tanto no sigue nada del canon, más bien, se puede considerar un AU.

**REALIDAD**

Sus labios se volvieron una fina línea. No replicó, solo cepilló sus rizos rubios y observó su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sus dedos delgados y pequeños acariciaron los hilos dorados hasta ordenarlos en una forma artística con sus horquillas de flores, o al menos así lo creía ella. Enseñó los dientes, su sonrisa era algo torcida, exagerada y fuera de lo sano. Sus ojos rosas eran arruinados por las bolsas debajo de ellos, su cuello también estaba repleto de marcas.

Marcas que solamente podía ver ella.

—Otra vez. Yui deja de fantasear, tenemos que irnos.

Ordenó la voz de su madre. Yui bufó, casi torció la boca con disgusto. A su mamá no le agradaba que se perdiera, mucho menos en sus divagaciones, que según la señora de la casa solo empeoraban su estado de salud.

No le agradaban.

Todos ellos, sus familiares, aquellos que la llamaban mentirosa. La atragantaban de pastillas para no tener que soportar tal carga, el peso que representaba Yui.

_«Pero siempre lo serás, ¿No, Yui-san?»._

—Kanato por favor…

Murmuró agobiada. De nuevo, la situación la rebasaba. Era impensable, aguantar la histeria de su mamá y el acoso de los Sakamaki.

—Yui, deja de parlotear, nos esperan.

Y maldita sea. La mujer no dejaba de ser mandona.

—Ya voy madre.

_«Pero que pésima educación, supongo que debía esperarlo de un ordinario ser humano»._

Resopló, acomodó su vestido largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas y caminó, superó cada escalón, mientras escuchaba todas las voces mezquinas, todas ellas que le susurraban palabras llenas de malicia.

Las mismas que la derrumbaban y hacían llorar por las noches.

Ella deseaba no tener más pesadillas y que su percepción no fuera más distorsionada.

_«Como si aquellos mortales de pacotilla pudieran derrotarme a mí, el grandioso Ayato-sama»._

Lo harían, definitivamente lo harían. Murmuraba para sí misma, aunque recibiera miradas preocupadas de su mamá. ¿Serán de verdad o era que ella estaba loca?

_«¿Tú qué crees?»._

Tembló ante la voz pesimista de Subaru.

Una mano apretando suavemente su hombro la despertó. Había llegado el momento de otra consulta.

Yui no se arrepentía de nada, excepto claro, de no haber _luchado_ por dejar fuera a los Sakamaki.

Ellos no preguntaron, solo invadieron cada parte de su mente, de su habitación, de cada territorio donde ella andaba. Y murmuraban, la hacían temblar, pensar en saltar desde el último piso de un edificio alto, en dañarse los oídos para dejar de oír, en quitarse los ojos para no verlos más.

_«Pobre Bitch-chan, aunque tu rostro lloroso me excita mucho»._

—Llegamos.

Las voces incrementaron mientras más cerca estaba de la oficina, del cuarto hogareño y de la doctora con semblante amable.

_«Tonta, nadie podrá ayudarte»._

¡Que se calle Shu, que se calle!

Yui se adentra insegura, mientras por milésima vez le reza a Dios que la salve.

Y **ellos** solo ríen con más intensidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es corto lo sé, pero me dije: ¿por qué no publicarlo? Si no quedó muy claro, en este Fanfic los Sakamaki no existen realmente, son creaciones de Yui, la cual claramente tiene una enfermedad mental. Bien, sin nada más que mencionar, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
